


Let Me Help

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's torn between two people and Stiles just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

“You can’t keep doing this.”  Stiles kept his eyes trained on Scott’s gaze.  “None of this is good for any of you.  Someone’s going to get hurt.”  Stiles did not flinch when Scott hit the wall beside his head.  Stiles hoped this situation would not end with him dead.  “You need to choose, before you lose both of them.”  Scott’s eyes went crazy, his facing shifting to Beta.

“You can’t take him from me.”  He growled into Stiles’ face.  One of his hands gripped Stiles throat, nails digging into the tendon of the neck.

“I’m not taking Danny from you.”  Stiles felt his friend relax.  “I just want to help you Scott.  This situation is becoming unhealthy for all three of you guys.”  He growled in anger; his hand squeezing again.  Stiles refused to break the staring contest and he refused to plead for Scott to let him go.  “You’re clinging to Allison while trying to be with Danny.  It’s hurting both of them and you know it is.”

“Stay out of it Stiles.”  Stiles choked on his breath as his oxygen was cut off.  He tried to push words out, trying to get Scott to understand.  The human gasped for air when Scott was forcibly removed from him.  Derek snarled at the younger werewolf; he stood between the two. 

“Get out.”  He ordered and Scott fled his Alpha.  Stiles slumped against his wall tired from the brief situation.  Derek waited until he could no longer hear Scott’s heartbeat before turning to Stiles.  “What’s going on.”  He demanded to know.

“The usual.”  Stiles waved a hand, his eyes closed.  He raised his other hand to his throat feeling the bruise that was forming beneath his skin.  “Scott not listening to my advice and blowing a gasket over it.”  Derek ran a finger over one of the cuts left by Scott.

“What had him upset?” 

“Allison,” Derek growled at the girl’s name causing Stiles to roll his eyes. “and Danny.  The whole keep your cake thing going on with the three.”

“What?”  Derek looked confused when Stiles glanced up at him.  He stared down at the teen.  “Explain.  Everything.”  He ordered.  Stiles pushed past Derek to collapse onto his bed.  He gestured for him to take a seat before he began explaining Scott’s new relationship with Allison and Danny.


End file.
